Numerous convertible vehicles are known, which have a flexible roof covering secured on a roof frame, which is stretched in the closed state over lateral frame parts lying along the direction of travel. In this case, not all of the several frame parts to be connected one behind the other in the closed state need to participate in tightening of the covering. Such convertibles are also often referred to as soft tops.
To move the roof, it is also known to provide the rear lateral frame parts, with respect to the travel direction, with rigid links, which lengthen the frame parts in the auto body and can be connected to pivot with main supports assigned to the corresponding vehicle sides. Drives can engage with them, in order to cause the roof to move in the opening or closing direction. Since the main supports are situated essentially beneath the rear end of the roof, the drives must be dimensioned sufficiently large to be able to counteract the entire moment of inertia of the roof, which is often provided with a relatively heavy roof peak on its free end facing the windshield frame. In addition, the kinematic motion of the system restricts the configuration possibilities and the resulting design positions of the rear frame part, the connection link and the main support as well as positions of the drives.